lunaticsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Paladin
thumb|center|700px Der Paladin ist ein heiliger und ehrenvoller Soldat, der beschützt und verteidigt. Allerdings übt er auch Vergeltung für all die Taten seiner Feinde. Er kann auch heilend zur Seite stehen. Paladine glauben, dass sie der Aufgabe und dem Weg einer "Höheren Macht" folgen und so das Böse bekämpfen. Allerdings kann man sich in solche Aufgaben auch verrennen und von falschen Ideen, finsteren Mächten und dem eigenen Charakter verleitet werden. Fanatismus ist niemals die beste Lösung auf dem Pfad des Lichts. Kombiniere die Lehren der Kirche und der Priesterschaft, die Kraft des heiligen Lichts und die Fähigkeiten eines Kriegers und du hast einen Paladin. 'Stärken & Schwächen' 'Schwächen' Die Paladine sind verletzbar wie alle anderen ihres Volkes auch; Es wäre ja auch zu schön derartig mächtig zu sein und dazu Unkaputtbar. Nein, Paladine haben weit mehr Schwächen als die Angehörigen ihres eigenen Volkes. Eine ihrer schwersten Schwächen ist der Zweifel an den eigenen Taten, welcher sie wie einen direkten Schwerthieb am Leibe trifft. Während dieser Momente sind Paladine nicht mehr als ein Mensch in Rüstung mit Problemen – Keiner hat je behauptet dass ein Paladin nicht auch normal ist. Eine weitere Schwäche wäre dass sie selbst wenn sie wissen dass sie ihr Leben lassen werden, weiter kämpfen für das Gute bis zum all zu bitterem Ende. Eine weitere ist dass wenn sie entgegen ihrer Tugenden handeln auch Zeitläufig an ihren Fähigkeiten verlieren können. 'Stärken' Eine ihrer großen Stärken ist wohl noch immer ihr (fast) unbrechbarer Wille. Nicht ein Paladin würde jemals einfach so in die Knie gehen und um ein schnelles Ende betteln – Auch wenn es gelegentlich Sinn ergeben würde. Eine weitere Stärke an ihnen ist dass sie durch ihre im Licht erworbenen Fähigkeiten zu unschätzbar wertvollen Verbündeten und gefürchteten Feinden werden können. Nach einiger Zeit des harten und langem Trainings können sie auch ihren Verbündeten Schilde auferlegen die sie begrenzt oder gar ganz Immun gegen Schädliches machen. Eine absolute Immunität ist hierbei mit Jahrelangem Training Verbunden und lässt sich selbst dann für aller höchstens eine halbe Minute oder ganze aufrecht erhalten. 'Aufgaben und Tätigkeiten:' Ein Paladin hat im Grunde die selben Pflichten wie ein Priester, doch hat sich der Paladin dem Schutz der Unschuldigen gewidmet und so fällt ihn ein etwas anderer Aufgabenbereich zu. Paladine werden oft als Richter eingesetzt oder schlichten Streitigkeiten. Um die Unschuldigen zu schützen muss man kämpfen können, denn wenn Gefahr droht, so ist der Paladin der Schutzwall zwischen den Gläubigen und dem Bösen. 'Schutz' "Indem er die schützt, die sich um ihn herum befinden, hilft ein Paladin seiner eigenen Verteidigung" - Uther Lichtbringer Der Paladin sieht es als seine heilige Pflicht, sich zwischen dem Feind und die Unschuldigen zu stellen. Dafür nimmt er einen Kolben oder Schwert, sowie einen Schild zu Hilfe. Er muss hoffen, dass seine Verbündeten ihn heilen, denn allein auf seine Rüstung kann er sich nicht verlassen. 'Heilig' Der Paladin war vor seiner Kampfausbildung ein fähiger Kleriker oder Priester. Das Heilen mit den Kräften des heiligen Lichtes liegt ihm also im Blut. Licht in essenzieller Form hat auf Wesen und Gegenstände unterschiedliche Effekte, der wohl bekannteste und einfachste ist die oft praktizierte Heilung. Dieser vermeintliche Zauber fördert den Regenerationsprozess noch lebender Zellen um ein vielfaches. Auf diesem Wege können schwere Wunden geheilt werden oder sogar Wesen wiederbelebt werden, wenn noch genügend Lebende Zellen vorhanden sind (Gehirn durch O2 Unterversorgung nicht irreparabel geschädigt ist). Die Grenzen der Heilung werden hier durch die Willenskraft des Einzelnen Individuums aufgezeigt. 'Vergeltung' Der Paladin kann es nicht ertragen, wenn Unschuldige leiden. Auch wird er wütend, wenn er seine Erzfeinde, die Untoten und Dämonen, sieht. Licht kann auch in Essenzieller Form destruktive Formen annehmen wird dieses auf Artefakte oder Wesen angewandt, welche vom Schatten oder Felenergie durchdrungen werden. Die Resultate reichen von Schmerzen bis hin zu richtigen Qualen oder sogar vebrennungen, wobei die Effekt stärke wiederum von der Willenskraft des Wirkers abhängt. 'Der Kodex der Paladine' Als zusätzliche Auflage hat der Paladin einen Kodex zu befolgen der ihm helfen soll für die Gerechtigkeit einzustehen: Die Meisterschaft: Ein Paladin strebt nach Perfektion in allen Belangen. Denn nur so kann er sicher gehen das er dem Volk und dem Licht erfolgreich dienen kann. Gerechtigkeit: Ein Paladin ist die ausführende Hand der Gerechtigkeit. Er soll nicht aus eigenen Interessen oder Vorurteilen richten. Loyalität: Ein Paladin ist der Beschützer des Volkes und des Lichts. Seine Loyalität gilt diesen und so soll er nicht wanken. Verteidigung: Ein Paladin hat geschworen das Volk, Licht und das Land zu schützen. So wird er nicht zurückweichen und jene beschützen die Schutz bedürfen. Muss der Paladin dafür sein Leben opfern, so wird er es tun. Mut: Ein Paladin muss standhaft bleiben und darf keine Angst zeigen vor dem Feind. Desweiteren muss er immer den Mut zur Warheit zeigen und sich an diese halten. Glaube: Selbst in der finstersten Stunde soll der Paladin nicht an seinem Glauben zweifeln. Ebenso soll er das Wort des Lichtes verkünden und für seinen Glauben einstehen. Bescheidenheit: Du sollst keinen weltlichen Reichtum anhäufen oder mit deinen Taten prahlen. Ehre die Errungenschaften anderer, denn sie haben hart dafür gearbeitet. Freigiebigkeit: Helft mit den euch zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln denen, die Hilfe benötigen, aber fallt nicht der Verschwendungssucht anheim. Ehrenhaftigkeit und Ruhm: Strebe nach Ruhm und Ehrhaftigkeit indem du diesem Kodex folge leistest. Auch wenn dir dies unmöglich erscheint sollst du nicht aufhören diese Vorsätze zu perfektionieren, so bist du ein leuchtendes Vorbild für jedes andere gute Wesen. 'Ausbildung' Paladine sind genau genommen nichts weiter als Priester, die sich dem Schutz der Reiche und der Unschuldigen verschrieben haben. So ist die Ausbildung eines Paladins wesentlich weitreichender als die eines Priesters. Er muss nicht nur die Tugenden in sich verinnerlichen, sondern sich auch Strategie und Wissen über den Krieg aneignen. Wie führt man Krieg und worauf muss man achten? Desweiteren muss er den Kampf mit der Waffe beherrschen und sich in einer Rüstung auf den Schlachtfeldern bewegen können. All dies erfordert Zeit zum lernen, was den Paladin nur noch stärker werden lässt. Ein Paladin ist ein starker Gegner auf dem Schlachtfeld, dennoch ist er nur eine einzelne Person. 'Prüfungen' Ehre, und alle Tugenden, die damit einhergehen, sind wie rare Mineralien: Man muss sie ihres Wertes wegen bewundern, wenn man sie findet, aber man muss sich auch die Zeit nehmen, sie aufzuheben, sie zu veredeln. Mischt man sie richtig, entsteht eine starke Legierung, die manchmal selbst die heftigsten Hiebe nicht zerbrechen können. Diese Kraft, der Glauben, die Tapferkeit, müssen geprüft werden. Ein Paladin muss lernen, niemals den Glauben zu verlieren und erkennen, dass er mit der Macht des Lichts Dinge überwinden kann, vor denen andere klein beigeben müssen. Man sollte diese Prüfungen nicht zu leicht nehmen, denn dies könnte, wie so vieles auf ihrem Weg, das Leben kosten. Die Kirche möchte ihre Schäflein stets mehren, weiß aber um die Opfer, die gebracht werden müssen, um den Wert der Paladine, die ihr dienen, zu beweisen. 'Fähigkeiten' Die Fähigkeiten eines Priester/Paladin im Umgang mit dem Licht beruhen auf Heilung und Schutz von anderen. So können Priester natürlich andere heilen oder durch herbeigerufene Schilde schützen. Desweiteren können sie ihre Kräfte nutzen um gegen Untote oder Dämonen vorzugehen. Das Licht als Waffe gegen Dämonen oder Untote ist sehr effektiv, allerdings wird dies nur recht selten gesehen, da diese ebenso selten vorkommen. Das Licht als Waffe gegen lebende Wesen einzusetzen funktioniert nicht, das Licht bewahrt Leben und spendet es. Viele Fähigkeiten des Paladins treten in Formen von Segen, Siegeln, Handauflegungen und am häufigsten durch Auren auf. Jede dieser Fähigkeiten will hart trainiert sein und oft auch ein Geschenk des Heiligen Lichts. Sie selbst sind aber auch dazu im Stande das Heilige Licht selbst in Form einiger bemerkenswerter Arten zu verwenden, wie etwa einen Lichtblitz oder einem Schild der Sie und/oder andere Schützt. Dies lässt sich in vielen Varianten ausprägen, da das Heilige Licht in ihren Händen mehr als nur ein Werkzeug ist – Es ist ihr Wille. 'Auren' Die Auren der Paladine sind ihre Häufigste und wohl bekannteste Gabe. Die Auren die sie besitzen sollen Fähigkeiten preisgeben die dazu beitragen Freunde zu stärken oder die Feinde zu strafen. 'Siegel' Sie sind die zweit meist genutzte Fähigkeit der Paladine, wenn sie diese auch durch meist ihre in den Buchbänden aufgezeigten Verzeichnissen nutzen. Diese Siegel sind meist dazu den Paladin in irgendeiner Weise zu stärken. 'Segen' Die Segen der Paladine sind eher eine mündliche Überlieferung denn ein Zauber. Sie sollen das Vertrauen und den Willen anderer stärken, weshalb Paladine meist auch gewandte Redner sind, wenn es auch nicht oft zutrifft. DIES ALLES KANN NUR BEI EXTREM STARK GELEHRTEN PALADINEN AUFTRETEN! ES GILT ALSO DIESE DINGE MIT VORSICHT AUSZUSPIELEN! DIESE „ZAUBER“ HALTEN ALLERHÖCHSTENS BEI EINEM LORDPALADIN UND DANN AUCH NUR HÖCHSTENS EIN PAAR MINUTEN! Quellen: *Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 62 *Chapter I: Mythos - The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe *Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 152 *Tides of Darkness, pg. ? *Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 152-153 *Lands of Conflict, pg. 49 *Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 153 *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. ? *Alliance Players Guide, Seite 190 *Alliance Players Guide Seite 153-154 *Shadows and Light, Seite 55. *http://wiki.lythoria.de/index.php?title=Paladin *http://alcyius.com/dndtools/classes/holy-judge-paladin/index.html *http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Kirche_des_heiligen_Lichts *http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Licht *http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Paladin *http://forscherliga.wikia.com/wiki/Paladin *http://forscherliga.wikia.com/wiki/Zwergenpaladin *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1GZBEGSfCo *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9JRvGAuKJo *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgYea2fPb8w Kategorie:Licht Kategorie:Religion